Isabella decidió amar
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Terminado; Capítulos extra de Isabella decide amar: La propuesta, el mensaje de voz y la noche de bodas.
1. Dilemma

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, nombres y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Capítulos extras de Isabella decide amar. La frase del principio & algo por ahí que dice Bella es de Dilemma de Nelly y Kelly. Escúchenla :3

* * *

Ubicado antes del inicio del fanfic

* * *

**Isabella decidió amar **

**Dilemma **

_No matter what I do, all I think about is you… Even when I'm with my boo._

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Edward a Bella mientras ella pulsaba de Nuevo la tecla roja del teléfono.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —respondió con otra pregunta sonriéndole a su novio.

—Te ves distante —dijo él mientras buscaba la mano izquierda de su novia y la enlazaba con la suya sobre la palanca de cambios.

—Sólo estoy emocionada —logró decir ella mientras el teléfono celular seguía vibrando sobre su regazo.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa torcida y giró el volante para cambiarse de canal. Estacionó en el hombrillo de la carretera y miró a Bella con detenimiento.

—Eso es bueno —musitó mientras hacía círculos sobre el dorso de su mano y se acercaba. Levantó su mano junto a la de ella y con ellas acercó el rostro de Bella al suyo.

Edward rozó sus labios y Bella se estremeció ante el gélido roce. En el pasado, para Bella, los besos de Edward la hacían olvidar cualquier cosa, la más grande de las preocupaciones, TODO. Pero ya no era así, mientras Edward la besaba, la abrazaba, la acercaba a su cuerpo y ella se estremecía, no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo en Jacob; pensaba en cómo sería estarlo besando a él, y cuando el beso se tornaba pasional y Bella se aferraba a los cabellos broncíneos de Edward, jamás la verías abrir los ojos, porque eran esos momentos en los que imaginaba que entre sus manos tenía cabellos negros y que un par de ojos oscuros la miraban.

—Te amo —musitó Bella en la boca de Edward, él no respondió. Nunca le había gustado decirlo justo después de ella porque sonaba a compromiso. Bella siguió diciéndolo mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, entre gemidos ahogados y mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban los labios del otro.

_Sí, te amo Jacob Black. No importa que esté con él, pienso en ti. Todo el tiempo, pienso en ti. _

--

—¿Un corazón de madera? —preguntó Billy observando a su hijo tallar con dedicación —. No me imaginé que harías algo así para Leah —añadió con cierta ironía.

—Muy chistoso, ja, ja —rió Jacob irónica y amargamente.

—Jacob, no es sano enamorarse de una mujer _comprometida. _

—Billy, primero, Bella no está _comprometida. _Tiene novio. Segundo, me enamoré de una chica sin ningún tipo de compromiso, de mi _mejor amiga. _

—¿Cuándo empezó esto? —preguntó Billy con una sonrisa de caramadería.

—No lo sé, desde…

_—¡Jacob! ¿Dónde estará? ¡Jacob! _

_—¡Isabella! ¿No la viste Charlie? _

_Charlie negó con la cabeza con la mirada triste, su hija y Jacob acababan de desparecer en sus narices. _

_—¡Isabella Marie Swan! —dijo Renée pronunciando cada sílaba, la tomó por un brazo, separándola así del abrazo de Jacob. Él se restregó los ojos mientras Bella comenzaba a chillar, por el fuerte agarre de su madre y por separarse de Jacob. _

_—¡Jacob! Hijo, no me vuelvas a hacer esto —dijo Sarah levantando a su hijo del suelo, lo abrazó y se secó las lágrimas. Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba a Bella alejarse llorando y chillando, dando patadas entre los brazos de Renée, ¿por qué lo separaba de su Bella? —Te quiero hijito, no me vuelvas a hacer esto. _

_Sarah miró a su hijo a los ojos, respiró hondo, lo volvió a abrazar y ocultó la sangre que brotaba de su boca en un toser disimulado. _

_—No lo haré. _

_—¿Qué es lo que no harás? —preguntó ella con voz dulce. _

_—Esconderme —dijo él rascándose la cabeza, sonriéndole a su mamá. _

_—Bella es muy bonita —le susurró ella sobre sus cabellos negros anticipando que jamás tendría oportunidad de decírselo cuando él lo entendiera. Que no estaría ahí para mirarlo comprarle flores a una novia. _

_Sarah cargó a Jacob y le dio un beso en la frente. _

_—Te amo, hijo. _

—…siempre —sonrió Jacob mientras seguía tallando la madera.

—Desde siempre las has conocido —asintió Billy mirando la foto de Sarah sobre la mesa, recordando aquello que era _amar. _—Entonces, ¿crees que ella piensa en ti?

—Seguro, aunque esté con él. La voy a llamar —le dijo Jacob a su papá.

Jacob marcó el número de celular de Bella, _de nuevo, _y ella no contestó, _de nuevo. _Estaba con Edward, ¿cómo se suponía que atendiera una llamada de Jacob? ¿Se consideraba infidelidad que pensara en Jacob mientras estaba con Edward?

—Es Bella, deja tu mensaje

_Bip. _

—Bella, eh… bueno, es Jacob. Sólo quería decirte… que te amo —suspiró y se rió —. Y disculpa que opine, pero quiero que con él termines.

Trancó el teléfono e inmediatamente tecleó un mensaje de texto:

«Por favor, no escuches el mensaje. Sólo necesitaba oír tu voz y sacar algo que tenía en el pecho»

Bella leyó el mensaje mientras Edward salía del auto.

—¿Va a salir señorita? —dijo Edward con tono de príncipe mientras le abría la puerta a Bella.

—Claro —sonrió.

Podrían pasar huracanes o terremotos, podría dejar de hacer frío en Forks, pero Bella se prometió, jamás escuchar ese mensaje. Sabía que Jacob sólo se arrepentía cuando en verdad había metido la pata. No lo borró tampoco, porque tal vez algún día él la autorizara a oírlo y entonces, ella lo haría.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella mientras Edward la guiaba por el bosque.

—Ya lo verás.

Ante los ojos de Bella el bosque se convirtió en el más hermoso prado que sus ojos hubiesen visto, un conjunto de flores moradas y amarillas, las hojas más verdes y la luz del sol dando a todo brillo de diamante.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Eso pensé —dijo él con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. La hizo sentarse sobre el suelo floreado y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Por qué vinimos aquí? —preguntó ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—Quería —Edward tomó las manos de Bella y ella sintió como él sudaba frío —, preguntarte algo —. Bella alzó las cejas expectante. Edward soltó una de las manos de Bella y se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta —. Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó mientras le mostraba la pequeña caja de gamuza azul.

—Edward… —Bella no salía del asombro —. Por supuesto que me casaría contigo —sonrió y extendió su mano para que él le pusiera el anillo.

—Me alegro —dijo él tomando la mano izquierda, la besó y acto seguido le colocó el costoso anillo.

--

—¿Ya hablaste con ella?

—No exactamente —dijo Jacob bajando la cabeza —. Es un dilema, pá, no me atrevo. No me atrevo a perder su amistad por querer dar un paso más.

_Te amo y te necesito, pero no me arriesgo a perderte… amigo._

**

* * *

**

Sí, es la sorpresa. No habrá secuela, pero sí uno o dos capítulos extras.

¿Ya votaron por mí en los Silver Cup Twilight Awards? ¿No? La página es silvercuptwilightawards(.)blogspot(.)com sin paréntesis

Ah, los Bella & Jacob pequeños abrazados es algo que también me inspiró La casa de los espíritus de Isabel Allende :)

Gracias,

Besos & un Jacob :3

**Robin Wolfe**


	2. Un mensaje de voz

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, nombres y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Capítulos extras de Isabella decide amar. Una frase es de OV7; escuchen la canción que es hermosa *__*

* * *

**Playlist: **No me voy-OV7

**Ubicación: **Luego del final del fanfic :3

* * *

**Un mensaje de voz**

_Hay historias de amor que no necesitan ser narradas con palabras, porque las miradas tienen más que contar. _

—Jake —musité.

—Dime —susurró acercándome _más _a su cuerpo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y le hice cosquillas con mis pestañas.

Estábamos a oscuras en la sala de su casa mirando una película.

— ¿Alguna vez podré escuchar ese mensaje de voz? ¿O me dirás lo que decía?

— ¿No lo borraste?

—No, pensé... que algún día me dejarías escucharlo.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Pensé que sí lo habías escuchado.

—Creo en ti, a diferencia de ti —agregué en tono irónico rodando los ojos —. Si no te parecía lo correcto, entonces no lo era.

—Sólo decía que te amo —sonrió de nuevo —pero en una forma...muy ridícula.

—No hay maneras ridículas de decir te amo, mientras sea verdad.

—Escúchalo, verás que sí las hay.

Tomé mi teléfono, entré a mi buzón de voz y me dispuse a oír el mensaje. No había terminado de escuchar cuando ya las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, me lo había dicho. Me había dicho que terminara con Edward el día que yo accedí a casarme con él.

—Debiste dejarme escucharlo —dije secando mis lágrimas contra su camisa.

— ¿Para qué?

—Tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente.

— ¿Y quitarme la diversión de luchar por ti? —tomó mi cara levantándola de su hombro, dejó una mano apoyada en ella y nos quedamos mirándonos. Luego, colocó su boca a centímetros de la mía —Bella, si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, te advierto, que no cambiaría el viento en _ninguna _dirección, porque me gusta el rumbo que tomó —asentí nerviosa. No había nada que pudiese refutarle, sus palabras sonaban rudas aunque eran las más hermosas, pero quería hacerme entender y sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser. Su aliento rozando mis labios, pasó a ser otra parte de mi boca, nuestros labios se unieron y fue cuando comprendí las palabras que habían quedado sueltas para mí, aquellas que no había expresado sino al rozar mis labios como aquel día que le di la noticia, aquel día que me quería hacer entrar en razón. Esas palabras que estaban escritas en sus ojos: «Te amo, Bella»

_Cuando lo dijiste con palabras, no te escuché; pero clavé mis ojos en tu mirada y cobró sentido para mí. _

_Gracias por existir. _

* * *

Yey! lo escuchó *___*

Gracias a uds por existir ^^

Besos, & un Jacob.

**RobinWolfe**


	3. Runaway Bride

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, nombres y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El título es de una película :D

**Summary: **Capítulos extras de Isabella decide amar.

* * *

**Playlist: **El último polvo - Caramelos de Cianuro obsly :D

**Ubicación: **Luego de "Promesa y Compromiso no es lo mismo" Después de la boda, ¿qué hicieron Jacob & Bella? ¿alguien se imagina? :3

* * *

**Runaway Bride**

Llevaba el vestido blanco falsa muestra de mi pureza y una sonrisa en el rostro honesta prueba de mi felicidad por no contraer nupcias, por supuesto que no había sido una decisión fácil y aún mi corazón dolía por haber dejado a Edward en el altar, aunque sabía que era lo mejor, para los dos. Y todo eso se olvidaba cuando el viento me golpeaba la cara y los brazos hirviendo de Jacob me atrapaban entre él y manubrio de la moto, me había colocado delante de él diciendo que no me escaparía ¿y quién se atreve a desafiar al lobo feroz?

Él estaba concentrado en manejar y yo sólo en él, en disfrutarlo, en llegar a donde fuera que fuésemos y amarlo toda la noche, todos los días, cada hora.

—Llegamos —susurró tras apagar el motor y besándome desde el cuello. Me apretó por la cintura con su brazo y se bajó de la moto sin hacerme siquiera tambalear, dejo el brazo rodeando mi cintura y pasó el otro por debajo de mis piernas, solté un gritito agudo y él sonrió levantándome en el aire.

Bajó el pie de la moto recién estrenada y me llevó cargada como si la boda hubiese sido entre los dos. Lucía tan hermoso en su esmoquin, que provocaba comérselo como si fuese el muñeco de la torta.

Atravesamos el umbral oscuro y descubrí que no estábamos en la pequeña casa roja y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estábamos, sólo de con quién estaba y eso era suficientemente perfecto.

Me sentó en una silla de madera y sentí un calor invadirme el cuerpo. Apoyó sus grandes manos en mis hombros y se inclinó para besar la piel que estaba descubierta. Quitó la parte superior del vestido y se mordió el labio al mirar la ropa interior de encaje color azul, resultaba obviamente un conjunto muy sexy porque tenía como objetivo una noche de luna de miel; lo mejor era que eran las manos de Jacob las que retiraban las cintas y eran sus labios los que iban besando la piel blanca.

Cuando mis pechos estuvieron exhibidos, sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros. Ya no había tabúes, él había sido el primero en descubrir esas áreas nunca antes visitadas y sería el único.

Se dejó caer en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y retiró la falda del vestido. Se colocó en cuclillas y se dispuso a quitar el liguero con los dientes.

—¿Crees que sea el próximo en casarme? —gruñía mientras los lugares que sus dientes y labios rozaban eran cubiertos por olas de calor intenso. Asentí gimiendo y cerré los ojos para disfrutar únicamente el roce de sus ásperos pero increíblemente delicados dedos. Sentí como quitaba mis pantaletas tras el liguero usando el mismo método, mientras yo me sentía un volcán hawaiano. De pronto dejé de sentir sus dedos recorrerme. Tomé aire acompasadamente y aferré mis manos a la silla —No te muevas —pidió.

No resultaba difícil no moverme, lo que me resultaba imposible era seguir esperando.

Sentí que exploraba mi cavidad y tuve que volver a recordar cómo se respiraba. Supe por el grosor que se trataba de sus delicados dedos preparándome para su fiel compañero. Seguí respirando y gimiendo alternamente, lo siguiente a eso fue un grito que él no se molestó en silenciar cuando sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su excitación endurecida e increíblemente placentera. Grité y gemí, escuché sus jadeos y abrí los ojos.

Miré su cara extasiada, rabiosa, los gestos de la futura llegada al orgasmo mientras me embestía con fuerza. Lo escuché jadear y apreté los músculos de su espalda, empapándome en su sudor y sintiendo el placer en cada embestida.

Me embistió. Fui suya. Fue mío.

Esta vez era completamente distinto, porque no era una maldita despedida, no había lágrimas, sólo nuestros corazones latiendo rítmicamente y sin detenerse, latiendo como uno solo porque lo éramos. Porque lo somos.

No era la primera y estábamos seguros de que no era la última.

La silla cayó en pedazos y nosotros sobre ella. Me levantó sin separarse de mí y me recostó sobre el frío suelo, me siguió embistiendo y eyaculó dentro de mí llevándome al más delicioso placer que pudiese existir.

—Te amo —le grité en la oreja mordiéndosela a la vez.

—Te amo demasiado, Bella Swan —se dejó caer a mi lado agitado, jadeando en lugar de respirar. Me acercó a su cuerpo y me recostó en su cálido y sudado pecho —. Y nunca jamás lo olvides —me besó en la mejilla, la mordió y luego encontró mis labios mientras hacía círculos cariñosos en mi espalda. Me subió a él y sentí que todo volvía a empezar, de nuevo él se alzaba hacía mí y yo gustosa lo recibiría… tantas veces como él lo quisiera.

Miré el vestido de novia tirado en el suelo junto al esmoquin de Jacob, así era como las cosas debían pasar, sin anillo en mi dedo, sin compromisos, sólo nosotros dos.

* * *

Son una bomba, pero una de amor!

Perdón por no haber actualizado & no les extrañe que descuide mis fics, es que tengo exámenes todas las dos semanas que viene más los de la uni =S

Los sigo queriendo como siempre

Besos, & un Jacob.

**RobinWolfe**


End file.
